Chocolate e Pimenta
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: Dégel vive fugindo de Kardia, todos pensavam que era apenas mais uma face e o escorpiano deixava andar, uma semana, duas e mais de um mês se passou e nada mudou. O Aquariano apenas se afundava nos livros e esquecera-se de alguém que não deveria e que lhe queria ensinar algo que ele não podia aprender nos livros... nunca brincar com um escorpiano, muito menos o deixar na mão Yaoi


Chocolate e Pimenta

Sempre o mesmo, é sempre a mesma coisa. Estudar, estudar, estudar e eu venho quando? Ah sim quando ele está com sono, meu ombro serve de travesseiro e meus cabelos de ursinho de pelúcia para ele enrolar. Eu preferiria que a mão dele enrolasse outra coisa, se ele fosse carinhoso com as festinhas nele ele até se empolgava e puf a festa ia ao ápice.

Mas nãooooo, hunf eu tenho esta vida monótona, porque aquela paginas a cheirarem a mofo são muito mais seduzentes que meu corpo maravilhoso, AH! Mas você me paga Dégel… e hoje você terá uma aula que nunca mais esquecerá.

É uma promessa.

Três dias se passaram, obviamente, eu não poderia preparar tudo o que queria em tão pouco tempo. Os dados estavam lançados e eu tinha as cartas na manga. Logo a noite foi caindo no santuário de Athena, tinha-o avisado que queria que ele viesse até meu templo naquela noite, queria jantar com ele, afinal era raro, até mesmo isso. Ele tentou relutar, mas nada que um bico e uma voz manhosa falando que estava com saudades de um "nós" não resolvesse.

Meu templo estava escuro, coisa estranha para quem deveria estar à espera do outro para jantar, mas era meu plano. Ouvia seus passos adentrarem minha casa, meu nome sendo chamado, ele estava nervoso com a piada? Ah Dégel, não se preocupe, hoje eu te amanso.

Estalei os dedos e finalmente o caminho trilhado com as chamas das tochas foi formado, e a orientação certamente o deixou intrigado, ele caminhou aos poucos para dentro dos aposentos privativos de escorpião. Os corredores de pedra dando um ar robusto, as cores em vermelho e preto mesmo no tapete do chão. Tudo dando sinal de calor, coisa que o deixava quase nervoso – e quem disse que eu não adoro isso nele?

O corredor, ah longo, não estava habituado a essas entradas da minha casa não é mesmo? E o cheiro parecia te agradar, consegui perceber o tom libido em seus olhos a olhar os meus, um incenso afrodisíaco, mas isso era o nível mais baixo de surpresas desta noite.

Ele entrou e eu o esperava encostado na parede atras da porta a fechando com o pé, ele se assustou um pouco e notei o ar surpreendido, não precisei de uma palavra e logo seu sorriso malicioso estava desenhado em seus lábios.

- Hoje você é meu… - ele ainda tentou falar um "mas Kardia" e eu o cortei com – o meu jantar.

Ele corou um pouco, notando meu tom malicioso e levantou a mão como se despedindo caminhando para meu lado em direção à porta.

- Mas que péssima escolha Aquariano – e segurei sua mão, ele ainda não conseguia ver a penumbra do quarto, mesmo com a pouca luz que entrava da pequena janela e logo o fiz cair sobre uma mesa – eu falei que hoje você ia ser o meu jantar.

- Kardia, eu estou exausto, desculpe, mas sinceramente, eu não estou afim hoje – ele suspirava tentando-me afastar, meu sistema nervoso se alterou, eu estava a sentir meu sangue ferver, não acreditava, eu, simplesmente não acreditava no que os meus ouvidos tentavam passar para meu cérebro, ele não estava afim?

- NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO! – eu gritei em pura raiva – Hoje? Hoje? E os outros dias? E semanas? Qual a sua Dégel! Deu piti porque queria que eu fosse seu namorado oficial para que? Para me exibir e no final eu ser seu travesseiro portátil ou para eu ser o aquecedor de sua cama para você quando entrar ela não estiver fria?

- NÃO! JAMAIS! Você queimou os poucos neurónios que tem escorpião? É que… – e segurei em seu rosto me controlando para não lhe dar um tapa, meus dedos deveriam estar vermelhos nas pontas, mas não me importava e o virei o olhando bem de perto, meus lábios quase tocavam os deles, suas bochechas estavam juntas pela forma que o segurei e eu rosnava em puro ódio.

- Cala a boca! Cala a boca! CALA O CARALHO DA SUA BOCA! Cansei deste circo, das suas desculpas. Hoje você é meu – e segurei o copo com vinho que tinha do lado, eu o iria enlouquecer seja a bem ou seja a mal.

Deixei o líquido em minha boca e o beijei de forma brusca forçando minha língua por sua boca e assim despejando o fluido dentro dela. Seus braços passavam por meu corpo me tentando afastar de si. Me sentei sobre sua cintura e retirei meu cinto de couro e logo bati na parede comentando "Vai-me desafiar realmente Dégel?" e senti-o a tremer, mas eu também estava a tremer de raiva, me de bruxei sobre ele, logo o metal que segurei prendeu seus pulsos o suspendendo no ar em um gancho que vinha do teto o suspendendo no ar.

- ME SOLTA KARDIA! – ele rosnava de ódio se remexendo freneticamente, ele poderia muito bem quebrar as correntes, mas deveria ser um desafio que ele não queria aceitar, pobrezinho.

Mordi meu lábio com força, minha mão foi até suas vestes "você não está com roupa a mais, não?". Mais uma vez ele tentou reclamar e meus lábios foram até ao copo, tapei sua boca com a minha mão e ele me mordeu.

Sorri de canto ao sentir o líquido escorrer de minha mão, levei até aos lábios cheirando meu sangue, gargalhei e um tapa que lhe acertou no rosto, voltei para ele e uma boa quantidade do afrodisíaco foi para sua boca, ele tentou negar, fechei a boca dele e a coloquei para cima, o obrigando a engolir.

- Não vale a pena tentar-me congelar com o olhar, isso não provoca efeito em mim – seu ritmo cardíaco já não era regular, sentia isso, possivelmente, ele estaria corado… - minha delícia, sinto tanto sua falta meu anjo – minha voz era doce, eu não queria que fosse assim, eu queria ama-lo, mas já não havia como voltar atrás.

Minha língua foi até sua orelha a chupando, passei os lábios pela cartilagem até à ponta e mordisquei soprando por ela, ele se arrepiava. Minhas mãos passavam em suas vestes as abrindo, mais uma vez ele me negava. Aquilo estava a passar das marcas e rasguei suas roupas, arranquei-as do seu corpo o deixando totalmente nu, certamente que minhas unhas tinham deixado marcas pelo mesmo tamanho era a força exercida em seu corpo, mas não me importaria com isso, não agora.

Ele já não lutava tanto, deveria estar em choque, certamente saberia que eu não iria desistir, obstinado foi sempre isso que você me chamou então te provarei que te enganei este tempo todos meu amor. Bebi mais do líquido e lhe dei, nossos beijos que no inicio eram apenas compassados por meu ritmo começaram a se fundir.

Seu corpo se remexia e arfava um pouco, exigia minha boca na sua, mesmo que afastasse minha boca a sua língua vinha atra da minha e eu notava a saliva excessiva em sua boca pingando um pouco. E meus lábios se afastaram dos dele, colocando a mão sobre suas calças onde o volume era evidente manipulando meus dedos no local e mesmo com a língua de fora ele tentava raciocinar.

- O que você … colocou na bebida? – e me inclinei sobre sua orelha de forma mais calma, apertei seu membro me deliciando com seu gemido abafado e eu apenas murmurava um "vai ser nosso se-gre-di-nho meu xuxuzinho" ele me respondeu respirando pesado. O ouvi a suspirar pesado, mais uma vez e ri.

- O que foi Dégel, seu corpo não aguenta? – e um fluido mais pegajoso foi caindo por seu corpo, estava quente eu sabia e escorria por seu tronco nu, lambi o lábio inferior, me inclinei e minha língua logo lambeu o chocolate mais ousado o retirando de seu umbigo.

- O que é… hum… Kardia…

- Eu te falei, meu jantar, esqueceu? – e me inclinei para uma taça, colocando aquela peça na boca subindo por ele de forma gentil e o levei à sua boca, ele negava e não resisti – chupa para mim.

O senti ficar irritado, mas não dava para não o tarar era fascinante demais. Sua língua foi de encontro ao fruto, ele deve ter sentido que era chocolate e instintivamente o mordeu e grunhiu, não consegui deixar de não rir quando ele comeu por inteiro a malagueta.

- Á…agua – ele pedia e eu ria tomando seus lábios nos meus e sua saliva só aumentava sua cede, sádico eu? Imagina. – á…gua… por favor… Kardia…

Meus lábios continuavam nos dele, exigindo o aumento da intensidade do beijo, minhas mãos apertavam seu corpo, arranhava e isso o fazia abrir a boca em gemidos, e outra malagueta foi colocada em sua boca o obrigado a comer. Minha língua envolta à sua não deixava ele parar de me dar atenção e me afastei o vendo arfar mais um pouco e me ergui, rasguei minha túnica e coloquei meu membro de frente a sua boca, peguei no vinho e deixei cair sobre meu falo ereto e logo a ordem veio rápida "Beba".

Dégel se aproximou um pouco mais e sua língua lambia meu membro como podia, bebia o vinho que lhe chegava na boca e aos poucos forcei meu falo em sua boca, o senti engasgar e ri, segurei seus cabelos os puxando para trás e entrei com ritmo.

Ele me negava inicialmente, mas nada que um pé sobre seu membro não ajudasse, eu o alisava e pisava-o enquanto me balançava para me mexer para dentro daquele local húmido. Aos poucos ele se ia entregando, suas pernas se abriam se rebolando em meu pé.

- Minha bela putinha – eu sorria e ele também, retirei meu membro de sua boca e ele vinha atras com a língua, batia em sua face e ele tentava lamber, chupar e gemia com meu pé se esfregando um pouco mais, o afrodisíaco estava fazendo efeito, ele suava e seu corpo clamava o meu – minha delícia.

Ah como ele me deixava louco, seu olhos brilhando com o luar refletido, desejo, tesão assim como seus gemidos indicavam e seu corpo se ritmava a eles. Me inclinei sobre seu corpo beijando seu abdómen, minhas mãos passavam por seu corpo para o fazer subir um pouco, segurei suas pernas as amarrando cada coxa em umas braceleiras de couro, elas tinham uma corrente em ferro e logo as prendi no ganho que já tinha as correntes das algemas.

Me afastei um pouco e lá estava seu corpo branco, sua pele macia brilhando, como ele era uma delícia, ele não sabia o quanto conseguia-me excitar, minhas mãos de forma espontânea passava por suas coxas as alisando e logo meus lábios foram atrás, meu êxtase era de tal ordem que eu não ouvia suas reclamações pela posição.

Meus dedos percorriam sua pele, se perdendo mais um pouco nele e logo cutuquei sua entrada, sorrindo de canto, continuava de pé e tinha total acesso a suas pernas, segurei a direita e beijei sua pantorrilha e mordiscando pedindo calma.

- Kardia, exijo que me retire desta posição agora! – eu o olhei já que seu corpo estava se remexendo por completo e o barulho me incomodou de meus pensamentos, enfiei um dedo dentro dele rebolando com rapidez me abaixei e lambi toda a extensão de seu membro pedincho sô de atenção.

- Acredite em mim Dégel, tudo o que você vai querer no final é que isto nunca mais acabe.

Meu sorriso fora malicioso, obviamente, eu não esperaria para ele reclamar, o fundi do chocolate estava ainda chamando por mim com seu cheiro suave a chocolate quente. Sejamos sinceros, nada melhor que escolher a mistura perfeita, o corpo salgado de Dégel.

Peguei na taça com o doce, o agitei para este não queimar demais sua pele, afinal poderia ser perigoso e aos poucos escorregava por sua coxa, o dedo que estava dentro de si tapava sua entrada, mas não por muito tempo.

Sabia que seu corpo não estava em uma ótima posição mas isso não queria dizer que ele não participasse, balancei um pouco as correntes e seu queixo já se afastara de seu abdómen, segurei um pouco suas pernas para sua entrar ficar perto de meu rosto. Meu membro balançou na frente de seu rosto lhe batendo.

- Chupa – pedi enquanto minha língua passava por suas pernas chupando o líquido que ia esquentando.

Meu pedido fora prontamente aceito e o calor proveniente de nossos corpos aquecendo a temperatura do quarto, lambia sua pele com dedicação e ouvia seus suspiro se entrelaçando nos meus mesmo com meu membro sendo abocanhando daquela maneira tão lívida, só ele sabia meus pontos, só ele me fazia sentir assim… só ele.

Eu pingava, mas nem me importava afinal era impensável, eu não o fazer com aquela boca ali, ele saiu de meu membro e dava atenção a minhas bolas, logo mais uma camada de chocolate foi colocada e ele gritou com dor.

- CARALHO KARDIA MEU PAU! – eu parei instantaneamente e pela primeira vez eu o vi quase choramingar – FODA-SE! QUEIMA! QUEIMA! TIRAA! – engoli seu pau, ele parecia desesperado e eu fui na onda, chupei com carinho e estranhei eu não sentia a, a, como é que se diz prepúcio, ahh a pelezinha em volta do pénis.

Segurei com a mão para a puxar e, Oh zeus, senti um volume estranho quase no final, ele foi operado? Seria isso? Me afastei dele, assustado e fiz cair na cama com os ferros partidos, me virei e sentei-me sobre suas coxas.

- Quando foi? – minha voz era séria, porém preocupada, porque é que eu não tinha sabido daquilo? Porque é que ele tinha escondido aquilo de mim! Logo de mim?

- À pouco mais de um mês e meio – pensei esse não foi o tempo – sim Kardia, exatamente isso que estás a pensar… - fiz uma pausa, ele suspirou – eu estava com vergonha, eu era para te contar assim que saísse do hospital, mas… a operação não correu tão bem como esperavam e meu pau… ficou assim… e … - eu tentei olhar me afastando para a luz da lua iluminar e ele o tapou com as mãos fechando as pernas – NÃO OLHE!

Segurei seu corpo e fechei os olhos beijando ternamente sua barriga, seus baços, pernas e finalmente suas mãos, eu tentava acalma-lo não com palavras, não sei se notaram, mas de minha boca 90% só saí merda, quando não saí termina em algo pior. Ele foi-se acalmando e isso era bom, subi por seu corpo, retirei minhas roupas, ele ia protestar de novo, "menino chato" ri e comentei-lhe dando um tapa na nádega.

- Sabe Dégel – me deitei totalmente sobre si e beijei sua bochecha – se você acha que essa cicatriz me ia incomodar, você realmente não me conhece, sério, não me faz diferença! Sério Dégel, você acha que meu amor por você é tão medíocre que por algo tão insignificante eu te deixaria? Não iria-te tocar? Te amar? É esse o amor que você acha que eu sinto? Se eu ficasse cego? Se eu perdesse um braço em uma batalha… você me abandonaria? Eu já não serviria mais?

Meu rosto se virou para o lado esquerdo quando um tapa me foi acertado na face, suspirei calmamente e logo ele colocou a corrente das algemas em minha nuca me puxando para si tentando me beijar, virava o rosto recusando, quem é que ele pensava que eu era afinal?

- Não seja idiota eu nunca te deixaria por razão alguma seu idiota!

- Então não pense que eu faria diferente, você pode ter ficado complexado, ok eu possivelmente também ficaria, mas andar a brincar de esconde-esconde não vai resolver nada, você era, é e sempre será belíssimo para mim, não importa como! – e cutuquei sua testa – entendeu ou quer um desenho?

Dégel sorriu e mordiscou meu lábio comentando algo como " você é impossível escorpião". Meu estomago reclamou de fome.

- É verdade, ainda não jantei, apenas tive a mordiscar os aperitivos – rimos e ele me correspondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho que sua fome me abriu o apetite escorpião – peguei a taça com o chocolate e coloquei sobre a mesa. Ele passou a mão pela taça a deixando com chocolate e logo meu falo foi alisado com o líquido – me dá de comer…

Sorriso malicioso? Naquela hora? AH jamais! Eu não faria isso. HAOHAOA mentira, logo o virei e o coloquei sobre mim e quatro, lambi meus lábios olhando aquelas duas nádegas branquinha e maravilhosa, rosadinhas e macias e redondinhas e ahhhh minhas mãos passavam nelas, remexendo-as e meu rosto fazia afagos e minha língua passava por entre elas assim como a ponta de meu nariz para o cutucar naquele local.

Suas pernas tremiam a cada toque meu, sabia que não poderia despejar o chocolate por ele ou iria machucar de novo, passei a mão e o pintei ali, ele ia reclamando mas logo minha boca chupou todo o chocolate. Dégel ofegava e chupava meu membro com vontade até mesmo para afagar os gemidos que insistiam em ficar presos em sua garganta.

Ele queria esse jogo, então que começasse enquanto minha sanidade mental não fugia de mim, afastei mais um pouco suas nádegas e o empinei para mim coloquei a língua por dentro de sua entrada e ele gemia, tremia sobre mim, eu continuei chupando e sugando, meu membro não o deixava pensar da forma rápida que entrava e saía de sua boca.

Logo um dedo entrou acariciando seu interior o alargando um pouco mais, minha língua não se contentava apenas com o chocolate que estava em volta e também entrou, seguindo de outro dedo, eu adorava chupa-lo, para mim, minha boca sempre estaria em seus pontos mais erógenas, simplesmente me deliciava com seu sabor.

Me sentei na cama e meus dedos entro dele se afastaram, peguei no chocolate que já estava um pouco frio e coloquei dentro de si, retirei os dedos pouco depois, ele se afundava no travesseiro e me deitei o puxando para cima, sim ele sentando de pernas abertas bem no meu rosto e afastei sua entrada deixando o chocolate e minha saliva escorrerem até mim e suguei novamente aquele ponto, seu corpo suava cada vez mais, mas meu amado não conseguia ficar quieto, se remexia sobre mim e meu membro logo teve sua atenção.

Me inclinei e peguei uma malagueta com a boca e logo o ia penetrando, sua entrada pulsava com a pimenta libertada por aquele fruto, meus lábios estavam ficando inchados e eu sentia seu interior esquentando cada vez mais assim como sua loucura e tesão. Ele pingava, seu pré gozo era evidente mesmo que eu não o tivesse a tocar o sentia escorrendo por si.

Minha delícia…

- FODA-SE! EU QUERO SENTAR KARDIA! – simplesmente o ignorei e ele fez menção de se levantar, meu braço segurou sua cintura e lhe dei um tapa na coxa – AIII! – ele choramingava e rebolava, logo apertou a ponta de meu pau e eu gritei.

- CARALHO DÉGEL! – o empurrei um pouco segurando meu membro, mas fui bruscamente jogado contra a cama e ele subiu em mim, segurou meus pulsos ao lado de meu rosto, afastou sua nádegas as rebolando sobre meu membro ereto e desceu sobre ele – O que ahhhmmm…

- Cala a boca que aqui você não… ahumm… manda… nada.

Ia reclamar obviamente quando meus lábios foram tomados pelos dele, com força, necessidade. Ele descia mais sobre meu corpo, gemia em sua boca, mesmo aberto ele conseguia ser tão apertado por dentro, tão aconchegante em uma visão masoquista.

Quente…

Quente…

… tudo tinha virado um inferno.

Rápido…

Rápido…

… suas investidas a cair sobre mim, eu mexia por debaixo dele, tentava afastar meus braços de suas mãos, ele não deixava, eu ficava sem ar rapidamente assim como ele e não conseguia mesmo assim afastar o beijo e ele vinha louco, pulando em mim, descendo sem nenhum cuidado, firme e seco.

Loucura e insanidade, sim vocês poderiam chamar o que quisesse, mas nossos corpos batiam como violência, as nodoas negras nunca nos tinham incomodado, agora precisávamos de ser um, eu e ele. Libertou minhas mãos e tanto as dele como as minhas arranhavam, prensavam e puxavam nossas peles. Necessitava de o tocar, sentir, amar, isto era um jogo a dois e ninguém melhor que Dégel para o jogar comigo.

Nossas posições foram mudando, caímos no chão, ninguém queria acabar com aquilo, machucávamos os corpos um do outro para atrasar o inevitável, a carga elétrica se espalhava por nossos corpos que não queriam relaxar, vários pré orgasmos percorreram nosso corpo com a fúria que tínhamos e como uma expulsão o corpo caiu na exaustão.

Os corpos suados, colando um no outro assim como nossos cabelos, quase desmaiados tentando recuperar o folego que custava a estabilizar. A temperatura dele ia aquecendo e a minha esfriando para estabelecer o equilíbrio entre os corpos. Acariciávamo-nos com a ternura de dois namorados, ficamos de frente um para o outro, ele fechou os olhos me fazendo encostar em seu peito e eu murmurei um "Me perdoa meu anjo" ele sorriu e antes de adormecer ali mesmo apenas respondeu manhosamente "Não se preocupe, seu castigo será terrível Kardia"…

… Como se não estivesse ansioso por isso, meu Dégel.

= Owari =

Yuki Saiko

In 02 Agosto de 2012


End file.
